My Grown Up Christmas List
by Go Titans
Summary: I'm all grown up and this is what I want OneShot Songfic. I hope everyone has a happy holiday


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to High School Musical in this story, or the lyrics to the song**

Everywhere you turn you can see all sorts of decorations. Reaching the building, her eyes lit up seeing a set of railroad tracks set up around the roof but instead of a train set it was Santa Clause on his sleigh with his reindeer leading the way. Bright colorful lights outlined the building. Getting closer she could hear 'Deck the Halls; playing as the colorful lights lit up to match to the song.

"Welcome to the North Pole. Santa Clause is waiting for you inside" said an elf as he ushered the family inside.

The hallway was dark at the end was a door with light shining through the cracks. Opening the door the family was face with an extravagant design. Walls lined with toys, elf's at table working on some simple toys. In front of them at the end of the red carpet was the one and only Old Saint Nick sitting on a giant red velvet seat with gold trimmings with one Christmas tree on each side decorated with presents at the base.

**Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies**

"Hello there Lucy… What can I do for you today?" the old man asked as the elf helped her onto his lap

"You remember me!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly happiness radiated from her crystal blue eyes as her curly brown ringlets bounced in excitement, "mom and dad took me here last year, and did you know that mommy and daddy found out their Christmas present early? They said the present wouldn't come right away. We have to wait nine months before we get the present. I hope that it's a girl so I can share my things with her. If it was a boy then I won't have anything to share with him and that would make me sad" Lucy rambled on as the old man chuckled whole-heartedly and looked at the couple on the couch blushing as they heard their daughter.

"You will be a great big sister Lucy and whether you have a brother or sister I am sure you can find something you two can share. So it that the only reason you came and visited me?" he asked as Lucy shook her head vigorously her hair whipping side to side

**Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream**

"No. Mommy says that I am growing up and I can start doing things by myself like get dressed and buckle my seat belt but I still need help" she confidently said

"What might you need help with?" ask the curious man

**So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need  
**

"Since I am growing up I have my own grown up Christmas list. This is not a list for me but for the people in need" asked Lucy with pleading eyes

"What would you want for the people in need?" inquired the man

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal the heart  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
**

"Well, during thanksgiving my friend's family went to Mexico to help build houses for the people who didn't have one and just last week mommy took me down to a place called skid road and there were people living on the streets. We were there to feed the homeless; I got to play with the other kids who didn't have a home. I asked mommy if we could go back again because I promised them I would visit them and bring them some of my toys for them to have. Did you know they didn't have anything? I want to bring them some of my clothes and toys and mommy said that she would bring some of her and daddy's clothes for the adults to have" rambled on and finally taking a breath before continuing, "so what I am saying is that I want them to have a happy holiday if it means for them to have toys, clothes, foods, or friends" Lucy finished leaving a stunned man

**As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath the tree**

**But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul**

"So you don't want anything for yourself? Just something for all of those people?" the old man posed

"Santa… I have everything I need. Parents who I love… a warm place for me to sleep and mommy's yummy cooking, also I know mommy and daddy got me stuff. I just don't see gifts as something that has to be wrapped and put under a tree or given during holidays. I hope that mommy will bring me down to skid road more often. I would like to see the kids I met and to keep on giving some of my stuff. I know mommy and daddy worked hard to give me things that is why I am giving away things that are too young for me or things I don't play or use anymore" Lucy hopefully said as she looked at Santa Clause

"That is a wonderful wish Lucy and you have a great mommy to show a different side of things. All I can tell you right now is pray for those people in need before you go to sleep and hopefully someone will hear you and help" said an amazed Santa staring that the young girl

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
Oh, This is my grown up Christmas list**

**What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth**

**No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up Christmas list**

As Lucy was walking towards her mommy, her daddy was paying for the visit as he received pictures and a DVD disc of the whole scene.

"You have an amazing young daughter right there" the old man stated nodding his head towards Lucy and her mother, "she is wise beyond her years and very well spoken. You have raised her well, and I can see great things coming from her" he finished as the father gave a warm smile and a thank you before joining his family

That night as Lucy was asleep the parents watched their daughter's interaction with Santa Clause. The video brought them to tears and warmed their hearts, before heading off to bed they took a detour to their daughters room both sitting on each side of her bed looking down fondly at their young one.

"You are heaven sent Lucy Anne Bolton and your mom and I couldn't be even prouder. I hope that you get your wish" the father softly said as he ran a thumb over her cheek before leaning in and pecked it

"I promise we will make time to go visit them. You can play with your new friends as I can help hand out food and talk with some of the people" the mother promised as she leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Both parents stood at the doorway getting one last glimpse of their precious daughter before turning off the lights.

This holiday season whether you celebrate Hanukah, Christmas or any other it represents deep religious beliefs and reflect the true meaning of the season. The parents couldn't be happier for their younger daughter to realize that the holiday season is not just for present but the meaning behind it.

**A/N: One of the girls in my class talked about how she took her family down to Mexico to help with habitat for humanity and they experience her daughter got out of it. One of my teachers also talked about going down to skid road with one of her church groups to feed the homeless and her daughter who was eight years old asked and said some things that was beyond her age. **

**Please if you have the time or if your school, work or community is doing some sort of toy, food, or clothing donation. Please participate in anyway you can, this season a time for families to be together and many don't have a family or a place to stay. The little things count. It might not be much to you but it could mean a lot to the person you are helping.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added past stories as favorites and thank you to those who reviewed the stories**

**Have a wonderful holiday everyone!**


End file.
